


Food For Thought

by QueenCurphy



Series: The daily sex-anigans of the MacManus brothers [1]
Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), The Boondock Saints RPF
Genre: Body Worship, Come Eating, Curphy, Feeding Kink, Food Sex, French Kissing, Hand Feeding, Incest, M/M, Norman Reedus - Freeform, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Sean Patrick Flanery - Freeform, Sibling Incest, Twincest, conphy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCurphy/pseuds/QueenCurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy's love for a midnight feast lands him in trouble, resulting in him being all tied up in Connor's stupid fuckin' rope again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food For Thought

Connor would do the weekly shop with his wages from the meat factory, leaving Murphy to spend his own on cigarettes and beer; yet every morning when Connor opened the fridge to retrieve the milk, he'd notice food had mysteriously disappeared through the night.

Of course it was Murphy, who else could it be? 

He was the same back at Ireland, when they were kids; Murphy would tiptoe downstairs and raid the cupboards and fridge on a night. Connor envied the way his brother could eat and eat and eat, yet still stay as skinny as a rake. 

So tonight, Connor was ready for his brother when he slipped out of his bed and made a beeline for the kitchen area. 

Murphy yelped in shock as Connor jumped out from the shadows with his length of rope, quickly wrapping Murphy's wrists together with skilled fingers to detain him. Once Murphy was tied and bound, Connor pushed down on his broad shoulders and knocked him to the floor in front of the refrigerator. Connor stared into Murphy's eyes and he detected surprise mixed with annoyance; and as Murphy pulled his wrists against the tight rope, Connor saw the hint of arousal in those bright blues. 

Connor swallowed hard, the excitement for what he had in store for Murphy next bubbled in the pit of his stomach. He lowered to his knees, facing Murphy, who know had given up on struggling and sat with an intense look on his face. 

Of course Murphy knew what was on Connor's mind, the dirty fucker. 

Connor raised one eyebrow as he reached into the fridge, the cool air from the unit hitting both brothers skin and giving them chills. The light flooding out of the fridge illuminated every prefect detail on Murphy's sharp face, and Connor couldn't help but stare as he blindly grabbed something from the shelves. When Murphy's eyes glanced sideways to see what Connor had retrieved, Connor's eyes followed suit. Connor felt a pulse of heat in his crotch as his eyes landed on the tub of strawberries in his gloved hand. 

Murphy smirked deviously, his lips parting slightly. He was speaking to Connor through looks, and right now he was asking his brother to feed him. 

Who was Connor to deny his brother of what he wanted?

Connor popped the box open, picking out the juiciest, largest piece of red fruit. He took it by the stalk and moved it in front of Murphy's lips, letting the tip of the strawberry touch his mouth. Murphy opened his mouth wider, letting the fruit inside before taking a bite. The juices dripped from the centre, leaving Murphy with stained lips as the juice trickled down his chin. Connor breathed slowly and deeply, surprised at how turned on he was by feeding his twin a strawberry. As he picked another from the box, he felt a little braver; he took it by the end again, but this time he trailed the fruit up Murphy's stomach. He let the berry glide over Murphy's nipple, earning a hiss of approval from his brother; the fruit moved up over his chest, then neck and chin, and stopped at his lips. Murphy leaned in towards Connor's hand, tongue snaking between lips to lap at the strawberry before taking a bite, all the while his eyes stayed locked on Connor's. 

Connor abandoned the box of strawberries and reached back into the refrigerator, this time pulling out a pot of yogurt. He smiled softly before reaching for a spoon in the drawer beside the fridge. Murphy watched Connor open the yogurt and dip the spoon in to collect a big dollop of creamy, vanilla goodness. The spoon stopped in front of his mouth and Murphy lapped at the dairy product, eyes blinking slowly as the rich taste and thick texture coated his tongue. Connor observed every one of Murphy's moves with deep arousal until he was finished, then he loaded the spoon up again. This time as Connor moved the spoon to his brother's waiting lips he accidentally spread some yogurt on the beauty mark that graced the corner of Murphy's mouth. Of course he was more than happy to lean forward and lick the spillage clean, giving Connor another idea; he dipped a leather clad finger into the pot and smeared a line of yogurt across his own bare collarbone. Murphy didn't need telling what was expected from him, and so he stumbled forwards on his knees, hands still behind his back, to clean his brother up. He started with small kisses, each time sucking a little yogurt up from his skin; next he licked and nipped until the skin was spotless and Connor was panting. 

Connor discarded the pot and looked into the fridge, he smirked when he spotted the beer. He pulled a can out, snapping the ring open; the liquid inside hissed to life, making a crisp sound throughout the quiet apartment. Murphy watched with anticipation, his eyes wide and glowing bright with the reflection of the moon in them. Connor took a swig of the amber liquid, before offering some to Murphy. As Murph parted his lips to welcome the drink, Connor shook his head slyly. Murphy watched as Connor sipped on the beer, before bringing his mouth to Murphy's to kiss him. Murphy sank into the kiss, and was surprised to feel the bitter alcohol flow into his mouth as Connor's tongue darted between his lips. Connor leaned back to take another drink, repeating the process of passing Murphy the drink through a passionate kiss, but this time Murphy didn't swallow, he pushed the drink back into Connor's mouth in a bid for domination and his brother drank it with a soft moan. Connor sat back and downed the rest of the beer, throwing the can over his shoulder whilst never breaking the stare between the two of them. 

Connor had one last trick up his sleeve, and it involved the salami in the cool box. Murphy gulped hard when he noticed Connor pulling it out of the fridge; which just made Connor's dick pulse harder. Connor moved closer to Murphy, lifting the salami to his lips; he only had to give Murphy the look and then the meat was in his mouth, and Murphy took it like a good boy. Connor never thought he'd be so ready to come in his pants from watching Murphy deep throat a salami, but as Murphy's eyes watered and he slacked his jaw to accommodate the meat, Connor had to rub the heel of his hand over his aching dick. When he felt he couldn't take anymore without making a holy mess in his boxer briefs, Connor let the meat slip from Murphy's mouth, and then his hands were reaching for his own cock. He looked at Murphy, who was unable to wipe the saliva mixed with the strawberry stains from around his mouth; the raven haired man licked his lips and manoeuvred himself so he could reach his brother's throbbing erection. 

Connor whined roughly as he felt Murphy's lips wrap around the head of his dick, sliding down his shaft painfully slow against believer skin until he was hitting the back of his throat. He wanted to thread his fingers through his brothers dark hair and just pound his dick into his mouth, and when Murphy moved up his length and licked the pre cum from his slit, Connor glanced down and asked through a single look if he could. Murphy French kissed the length of Connor's erection before looking up again and nodding. Connor wouldn't do it if Murphy didn't like it, but Murphy liked rough; he loved it hard and with a dash of pain. Connor bit his bottom lip as he gripped his slender fingers into Murphy's hair, bucking his hips forwards as he pushed Murphy's head down for leverage. 

He fucked Murphy's mouth at a furious speed as his brother dug his nails into his hips, saliva dripping down his chin. Connor bucked harder so he could hear Murphy gag and splutter; his sack tightened as he felt his climax rapidly building. With two more rough thrusts of his hips and sharp tugs in Murphy's hair, Connor let a guttural howl escape his throat as he shot his load down Murphy's throat, and Murphy took it all with no complaint. 

Connor lost all feeling in his arms as he fell onto his back, taking Murphy with him. Murphy slipped down his brother's torso to clean up the drops of come he'd missed. Connor came down from his high slowly, pulling Murphy up to kiss him lazily; Murph pulled away to watch the euphoric state on Connor's face. 

"I'm hungry again Conn." He whined.


End file.
